


Tell Me a Story

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of oneshots that I've written/been requested to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "kiss me you idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> "kiss me you idiot". sami/cesaro. 
> 
> cuties smoochin~ i’ve never written sami or cesaro before so let me know how i did!

If there was one thing that amazed Cesaro it was how long Sami could speak without being spoken to. The NXT wrestler had been going on for what seemed like forever to the Swiss man about this and that and none of it made sense to Cesaro anymore. Granted, he had stopped paying attention to Sami’s words a long time ago but when he’d zone back in to try and keep up it was like Sami had moved on to the next topic. How could someone keep on chattering away like that?

"…And then I told Xavier-- are you listening to me?" Sami asked with a smile on his face, which caused an amused grin to grow on Cesaro’s face because the man had  _finally_ realized that Cesaro had checked out.

"No." Cesaro answered honestly. Sami’s smile faltered slightly.

"Now I have to start all over again…" Sami muttered. Cesaro’s usual squint-y eyes widened slightly at that, not wanting to hear the entirety of a 30 minute story again. He desperately tried to think of something that would stop the man from starting over again and only one thing came to mind. Sami looked up at him, ready to speak again when Cesaro placed his hands on his shoulders. 

"Kiss me you idiot." He said.

Sami was slightly stunned at his words, mostly because Cesaro was never one to really initiate something like this but Sami wasn’t going to reject him, even if he did just call him an idiot. (Which was really a term of endearment from Cesaro at this point.)

Sami leaned in and placed a kiss on Cesaro’s lips. Cesaro may not be a fan of his century long stories but his kisses? Oh, Cesaro was a fan of that.


	2. "Is that my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is that my shirt?" brock lesnar/seth rollins

”Is that my shirt?”

Seth whips his head around quickly at the voice, surprised to see Brock Lesnar staring over at him with a finger out towards him (or well towards the shirt he was currently wearing). It was the infamous “Eat, Sleep, Conquer, Repeat” shirt that Seth was surprised Brock even noticed as he had his usual black blazer over it.

Seth looked down at the shirt as he slowly nodded. “Uh, yeah it is.” He answered, not sure what more to say to the man.

Eyes were linked for longer than Seth found comfortable before Brock slowly smirked and let out a laugh that brought a shiver down Seth’s back. He wasn’t entirely sure exactly  _what_ that shiver meant but he would bet his briefcase on it being from fear of the vicious beast. Brock put his hand back down to his side before nodding his head and turning around to walk away from Seth.

"Good luck at Summerslam!" Seth called out, not entirely understanding why he felt the need to say something as the man left. He did not know if his words had gone unacknowledged or not though as Brock didn’t make any sort of sign to indicate that he heard it.

_“_ That was fucking weird.” Seth uttered to himself.


	3. kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first head, cheek and lips kisses. dean ambrose/roman reigns.

_top of head_

Dean’s blood flowed as the rush of another great win flooded his whole system. It was times like these where he felt what he thought was true happiness. The cheering of the crowd, the fallen at his feet and most importantly, his brothers at his side. Their fists were touched as sign of excellence indicating that justice was served here tonight.

With the satisfaction of a win, the trio made their way to the stairs. They turned to make one last celebration, Seth leaning over and yelling god knows what. All Dean could do was laugh at it all.

Roman’s hand had made it’s way over Dean shoulder, leaning him into his side for what Dean assumed was some awkward hug. A hug was actually a kiss on the top of his head. It was quick, only lasting approximately 3 seconds…not like Dean counted…but it left Dean feeling something. He wasn’t sure what, so he had assumed it was just the win still flowing through his veins.

* * *

 

_on the cheek_

If Dean could find a way to travel back in time, or maybe create some sort of copy of himself, he would. Not for anything else but to high five himself for doing what he thought was the impossible.

He, Dean Ambrose, had gotten Roman Reigns drunk.

He didn’t think it could happen; Roman was always so careful. He had one cup, maybe two, but had never let himself go. But today he had, and Dean was  _loving_ it. So far Roman had stumbled around, doing his Paul Bearer impression to anyone with ears and had become very affectionate with just about, well, everyone. Dean contemplated getting this all on camera.

"Dean…Dean…hey man." Roman slurred, slinging his arm over his friend’s shoulder. The smell of alcohol nearly burned Dean’s nostrils and that made him want to jump out of his fucking shoes.

"Yeah?" He answered, amusement high in his voice.

"You know I…love you right?" Roman smiled, pulling Dean close. "You’re my best friend…. _BEST_!”

Dean chuckled. “Right back at cha. Don’t let Rollins hear that though, you know he’s the jealous type.”

Dean wasn’t sure Roman got that at all, the man’s glazed eyes were focused (or as focused as they could be) on something else. It took Roman a few seconds to look back over at Dean with a smile before leaning so his face was close to Dean’s.

The Cincinnati native’s heart pounded rapidly, a reaction Dean did not expect his body to have. Dean opened his mouth to ask his friend what he was doing but he had no time as a sloppy wet kiss was placed on his cheek.

Dean didn’t have much time to react as Roman pushed off of him, stumbling over to Seth Rollins who was offering him another drink. His cheeks burned as his heart continued to race.  _Sick. I must be getting sick._ He thought to himself as Seth pointed excitingly at Roman as he simply mouthed ‘Dude! Dude!’

* * *

 

_on the lips_

Red. All he could see was red. How could he? How could  _Seth_ do this to  _them_? They were best friends, brothers, they conquered the world together. They were going to grab WWE by it’s fucking balls and conquer it like they always said they would. But Seth had ruined that. He took those plans, crumbled it up and threw it into the trash and for what? For his own selfish reasons. 

_Never brothers. Business partners._ What a fucking load of shit.

"He’s scum." Dean repeated for the tenth time as he picked up the beaten up water bottle. "Fucking traitor."

Dean flung the bottle again, watching as it smacked onto the wall and bounced back on the floor. It rolled slightly before stopping at Roman’s feet.

Roman was standing, leaning on the wall and not saying anything. Roman’s chiseled jaw was clenched as his eyes glared down at the ground. Dean simply stared at him, how could he be so silent? How could he be so calm about this? Why wasn’t Roman tearing shit up like he was? His calm demeanor pissed Dean off. He couldn’t place his finger on why but it pissed him the fuck off.

He stomped over to Roman, catching his attention before getting in his face.

"What?"

"What?" Dean repeated. "Seth betrays us, I’m over here wrecking the whole fuckin’ locker room and all you have to say is  _what?”_

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do I- I want you to show somethin’!" Dean yelled, pushing Roman’s shoulder but not making much of an impact as Roman was already leaning on the wall. "You’re always so fuckin’ stoic and shit. Get pissed off, asshole. Aren’t you pissed off? Don’t you want to fuckin’ take that…that…fucking scumbag’s hair and just tear it out and  _shove it into his fuckin’ mouth?_ ”

Roman didn’t say anything, which upset Dean even more. “ _Come on, Roman!”_ He lifted the bottle up, waving it around. “Show something!” He yelled, throwing the bottle at Roman and watching it bounce off his bicep.

Dean was caught off guard as Roman quickly shoved him back. He almost lost his footing but Roman had his fingers wrapped around Dean’s vest.

"You want me to show something?" Roman growled. "You want me to fucking  _show_ something?!” He shook Dean now, wet hair hitting his forehead.

Roman breathed deep as he stopped shaking him, Dean trying to get his focus back as Roman harsh breath hit his face. Roman’s eyes pierced through his. Dean didn’t know what to say under his intense stare. Granted, he had seen it before but never had he received one filled with so much…so much…emotion.

And before Dean could utter anything, lips were crashed into his. Dean’s eyes widened at first, his body tensing as he felt his heart beat like crazy. But as the realization that Roman’s soft lips were on his set in, he started to relax.

His eyes shut and his hands held firmly onto Roman’s waist as he kissed back. Roman kissed him with a sort of hunger for some comfort Dean was happy to give to him because Roman was offering him the same. Comfort…sweet comfort.

Roman’s hands were on Dean’s cheeks when he pulled back. His eyes were set on Dean’s. For a short while they didn’t say anything, silence being one of the best responses the two could have. Roman’s eyes slowly closed after a while.

"…You wanted me to show emotion." Roman muttered.

"I did." Dean breathed out.

The silence returned for a while longer.

"We’re gonna stay together." Roman spoke, nodding slightly. "…We’re gonna stay together. We have to."


	4. trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust. dean ambrose/roman reigns. 
> 
> i was gonna make this serious but it turned out not being serious. please enjoy xoxo

"Trust me, Ro." Dean stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers out to his boyfriend.

Roman stared down at his hand. “I don’t know, man.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, you baby! I’m not gonna let you drown or anything.”

"How do I know? You said you weren’t gonna dunk Seth but you did!" Roman retorted, looking at the blue water of the pool.

Dean almost felt like laughing but held his tongue. He knew it would be best not to laugh and upset Roman even more, but Dean just couldn’t understand how Mr. One Versus All couldn’t handle the thought of entering a 6ft pool with him.

"I cross my heart." Dean grinned, wiggling his fingers again.

"You’d have to have a heart to cross it…" Roman muttered as he slowly took Dean’s hand and entered the pool.

"I heard that."

"Good." Roman slowly entered, his breath hitching as he tried to get adjusted to the cold water. It took a few seconds before Roman got in deeper and was finally touching the ground.

"There you go." Dean smiled. "Not that bad right? Now let’s teach you to swim- "

"No!" Roman nearly yelled, catching Dean off guard. "I mean…’s okay, I’m good like this."

Dean smiled. “I won’t let you drown.” He pushed himself onto Roman, kissing his head. “Trust me, Ro.” He said into his ear.

Roman let out a deep sigh. “Fine, Dean.”

Dean only got to teach Roman for only a few minutes before Dean, despite promising he wouldn’t, dunked Roman down to the water. With a long angry tangent and a smack behind the head, Roman exited the water and left Dean by himself.  _He shouldn’t have trusted me._ He thought to himself with a laugh. 

But the laugh wouldn’t last long as that very night, he had to sleep on the small uncomfortable recliner of their hotel room. Roman wasn’t trusting Dean with water ever again.


	5. day off cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuddles. dean ambrose/roman reigns. will you take me too [funky beats] fluffytown.

Soft sounds escaped the television; Roman was not really sure what they were watching but Dean seemed interested in it. Roman, on the other hand, was not. His mind and eyes were on something else; on someone else. They were currently on the man wrapped up in Roman’s arms.

Roman had learned long ago that Dean liked to be held close and tight; Roman had learned long ago that he loved holding Dean close and tight. Especially during days off like today because Roman could hold him all day long. He could feel Dean’s warm skin on his, feel when his stubble would lightly scratch his arm as Dean adjusted himself to be even closer to Roman. He got to have this hidden Dean all to himself during this time and it was one of his favorite sides of him because it was when Dean was most confident in the love the two shared.

Roman turned his face, getting a better look at his beau. The soft light of the television shone on Dean’s face; being the only source of light in the dark living room. Dean was biting onto his own thumbnail, a habit that he had when he was deeply in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked with a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable silence the two shared with his voice.

"Trying to figure out who the killer is." Dean answered back, looking over at Roman. "I’m thinkin’ it’s the daughter."

Roman nodded; not really sure on who the daughter on the show was.

Dean looked back at the television. “If you didn’t spent the whole show burning holes into me you’d know what I was talking about.”

Roman simply let out a chuckle. He had caught him red handed. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Dean’s head; making the man grin at the soft gesture.

Dean went back to the show, Roman went back to enjoying having him in his arms for the rest of the night.


	6. coffee related title here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee. dean ambrose/roman reigns.

Dean didn’t know how they had gotten into yet  _another_ argument this week, but they had and this time it had left them not interacting with each other. Roman refused to look at him at all and, really, he didn’t want to look at Roman either. He was so infuriating…or maybe Dean was the infuriating one?

_Why did I agree to do this?_

Dean was no good with relationships. What did he know? He was a fuck up. People left him, he left people and that’s how it’s always been. He wasn’t a type to keep around. He was damaged goods. He didn’t know how to do all this crap. Love…relationships…it was confusing. It required something Dean didn’t know he had in him, especially for a man like Roman who was built on all kinds of love. Roman didn’t deserve a man like him. He deserved better.

"Next." The barista called out.

Dean was the first to walk forward. He made it to the counter and without missing a beat he ordered, “A medium black coffee and a large caramel mocha.” Paying the money, Dean made his way to the waiting spot. His mind was still racing of the argument when Roman let out a soft chuckle.

"…What?" Dean asked, confused as to how Roman seemed so upset with him merely seconds ago but is now laughing at him.

"You know what I order?" Roman asked, an amused smile on his face.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah.”

"I’ve only came here with you twice."

Dean shrugged again. “Yeah, So?”

"Do you know what Seth orders?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he realized, no he did not know what Seth orders. “Nah.” He shook his head. “Why did you want to get something for Seth? I can call him or somethin’.”

Roman shook his head before puling Dean into himself, kissing his head softly. Dean looked at him with confusion, what the hell was this guy doing? He opened his mouth to ask what the hell happened to make Roman treat him like this but their names were called as their orders were given to them.

Further investigation later on (or telling Seth what happened) had told Dean that what he had done was remember Roman’s order, but did not remember Seth’s despite going with him to that cafe more times than he has gone to that cafe with Roman. This, apparently, showed that he cared for Roman.

Whatever. As long as Roman wasn’t pissed at him anymore.


	7. little bitty kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adopting a kitten. kane/daniel bryan. kane with a kitty is my biggest kane headcanon im so happy i got this tbh.

Daniel couldn’t believe what he was seeing, which really wasn’t much of a surprise considering it was Kane, but Daniel had thought that he had seen it all. After all, he was just getting used to Kane being able to will fire wherever they were and his need to pop up in places without making any sort of noise. He was even used to Kane’s complete distaste in other people that weren’t his brother, Daniel or himself. But this? This he was not used to.

"Kane…is that a kitten?" Daniel asked as he placed the Whole Foods grocery bags filled with everything for a perfectly healthy vegan meal, down on the ground.

Kane didn’t look up, merely looking down at the small creature curled into his arm peacefully. “Yes.” He answered.

Daniel was silent, foolishly expecting more of an explanation. Kane never explained anything he did. Daniel crossed his arms. “Is there a reason the kitten is here?”

Kane looked up at him for the first time since he entered the room. “I adopted him.” A small smile formed on his lips…or kind of a smile. Daniel always found them to be more of the terrifying variety. “I named him Cerberus.”

"…Isn’t that the three-headed dog?"

"Well now it’s a fearsome one-headed kitten." Kane answered, looking back down at the kitten in his arms. It was fast asleep.

"Why didn’t you speak to me about this first? It is, you know,  _our_ house.” Daniel picked up the bags, moving them over to the kitchen. “And why even adopt a pet? I distinctively remember getting you a dog and you said you were going to eat him.”

"I didn’t feel like it was necessary to discuss this decision with you. You needn’t worry about any responsibilities for him. I’ll take care of him myself." Kane carefully scratched the kitten’s ear. The soft ball of fur shifted slightly at the contact but did not wake up."And to answer your second question, cats are better than dogs."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Kane’s answer. He figured perhaps he should feel more upset or even frustrated at the new mouth to feed but he  _was_  adorable. Plus, Kane had already adopted him and it’d be mean spirited to un-adopt him. “Whatever.”

There was a silence in the home after that. Daniel made busy work of putting the groceries away. He hummed away at a tune but stopped when he heard soft whispering. Listening intently now he fought back a chuckle at Kane’s words.

"We’ll get you a spikey collar so everyone knows you’re the Devil’s favorite Demon’s favorite kitten, little Cerberus."


	8. sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grocery shopping. adrian neville/jojo offerman/sami zayn. my fave poly-ship right now tbh.

A headache. That’s all Adrian could say to describe his two partners who just wouldn’t listen to him at all. Adrian had never called himself bossy or unfair, in fact he was rather lenient especially with JoJo and Sami, but this? This he was going to get his way with. Because if he didn’t, then their house would be the real life equivalent of Candy Land.

"Come on, Adrian!" JoJo shook the bag of powdered donuts in her hand. "Just this! This and that’s it!"

Adrian shook his head. “You said that with the gummy bears, the chips, the cinnamon buns, the lollipops, the chocolate whip cream, the twinkies, those cakes with the zebra stripes…”

"Don’t be so uptight." Sami tossed the donuts into the cart. "You’re always so uptight."

"I’m  _not_ up tight.” Adrian took hold of the horribly sugared up pastries. “And we’re not getting this.”

JoJo groaned loudly as she took the bag from Adrian’s hands and nearly shoved it back in the shelf. Her pout almost made Adrian laugh, but mostly almost made Adrian give in. He couldn’t do that, he had to be strong. This was for their health, especially JoJo’s who is still working on her wrestling abilities. They’d thank him later, he was sure.

The trio walked down the next aisle and Adrian quickly made work of finding what they’d need here. He had gotten some Goya cans and was expecting to throw it into the shopping cart when he spotted the inside. The cart was fulled with different assortment of bags of chips, a bag of gummy bears and the bag of donuts he had just said no to.

"Guys!" Adrian exclaimed before letting out an awfully long sigh. What was he going to do with those two?


	9. misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misfortune. seth rollins/brie bella. thank you revlon commercial for being on while i read this and giving me plot inspiration.

A shiver down a man’s spine. His heart beating, skipping, singing, sweating. His temperature rising as the vision came; brighter, eagerly awaiting to be seen and acknowledge. He tried desperately to push it back, get it away but it’s strong and it needs his attention. It wants his attention.

A vision of tan slender worked hands came into view. And that’s as far as he wanted to go but it was too late, she was in his mind again. He could see her with her brunette hair, wavy like a chocolate waterfall. Her eyes warm like a summer’s day and her body…oh her body…like a early spring morning. Or the dark nights of winter. A scenery that left Seth breathless…thoughtless…just craving for more.

And there lies his problem. He didn’t want to crave more. Like a recovering alcoholic near fine wine; Seth yearned for her though he knew he shouldn’t. She was merely meant for a distraction. A way to pass the time between shows; that was all she was supposed to be. It was all she was  _allowed_ to be. But somewhere down the line she had tricked him.

Like a witch, she had planted a spell on him. A spell that made him feel sick. She had left an illness in him no doctor could fix. No amount of medication or therapy could subdue what her actions had now done to him. His throat tightened now. If he could be done with her he would. Oh he definitely would.

But the image of her face was still in his mind. The way she’d smile at him. How her eyes would crinkle ever so slightly, laugh lines showed themselves before slowly disappearing again as he leaned closer to her. She wouldn’t lean at first, a playful flirty trick of hers, but when she did and her lips finally met his it was…magic. Fireworks. He swore he could hear angels singing. And then she’d pull away and all he could think was ‘more’.

His stomach turned, his eyes narrowed and a grunt followed. He couldn’t let himself become this! He wouldn’t…she couldn’t do this to him. He hated her…

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the arm rest of his couch as the memory of their most recent encounter played through his mind. One particular moment stayed with him.

‘ _You like to think you’re immune to this stuff…Oh yeah…’_ Her voice had whispered softly into his ear. Her lips grazing as it continued to sing. ‘ _It’s closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough…’_ His heart had started to race then much like it was now. Her voice had grown a tone of mockery, but she had continued on. ‘ _You know you’re gonna have to face it…’_ She had grin then, Seth hadn’t seen it but he could hear it. Her lips had softly kissed his cheek. A whisper of ‘Brianna’ had escaped him when it did. She caressed his cheek before continuing on.

‘ _You’re addicted to love.’_


	10. hold my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold my hand. enzo/bayley. [i want to hold your hand by the beatles plays in the background]

Step. Brush. Step. Brush. Step. Brush. Step. Fingers hook. Step. Fingers unhook. Step. Brush.

What had Paige told her about this before? When a guy does that it means he wants to…oh darn, what was it?

‘ _hold hands’_ Paige’s Norwich accent rang in her mind.

Right!

So why didn’t he just ask? Bayley wasn’t going to bite. She wanted to hold his hand too! She liked holding hands. It was as intimate as a hug. And she  _loved_ giving hugs.

She stuck her hand out towards him, stopping the eccentric man on his tracks.

"What’s this for?" Enzo asked, eying her hand as if it were an alien.

"Hold my hand!" She answered, chipper as ever.

"…What?"

"Hold my hand."

Bayley wiggled her fingers at him, smiling widely. Enzo smiled at the movement.

"Alright, Bayley-bear." He took her hand in his, fingers fitting perfectly between hers. "Gon’ feel bad for anyone else who ever wants to hold your hand though."

"Why?"

"Cus I ain’t just a certified G, nor am I just a bonafide stud. I’m a fan-tas-tic hand holder too.  _How you doin’_?”


	11. trouble lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trouble lurking. natalya/finn balor.

Finn tightened his grip on Natalya’s hand as he heard the heavy footsteps of  _him_ echoing through the halls. Finn knew running was cowardly, and he hated being called anything of the sort, but he had foolishly brought Natalya into this. His goal was to keep her safe now. Running would keep her safe.

"Finn…" Natalya’s voice was small, nearly inaudible if she wasn’t so close to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Finn smiled down at her. She hadn’t ever told him that. She had went on about having a fear of accepting someone new completely, especially after her neglectful excuse of an ex-husband treated her so horribly, but it had not hindered Finn from saying it to her before. It was just a shame it took danger for him to finally hear he say it back.

"I love you too— " 

A crash interrupted Finn. It sounded too close for Finn’s comfort.  _He_ was near and Finn didn’t like it at all. Hearing as Natalya’s breath shook with each breath she inhaled, Finn placed a kiss on her head. “Come on. This way.”


	12. seeking solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeking solace. dean ambrose/roman reigns. [tries to make this serious but fails miserably once again]

"Roman!" Dean called out with a distress that had Roman nearly running to the kitchen. He nearly skidded to a stop right behind a hunched over Dean. A strong wave of worry overcame Roman. 

"What’s wrong?!"

Dean didn’t answer at first, merely shook his head before finally looking up at Roman. “My sandwich…”

"Your…sandwich?" 

"I fuckin’ dropped my sandwich, Ro!" Dean groaned out, moving aside to show Roman his now dismembered snack. 

Roman looked at the mess. This was what had Dean yelling for him. This is what had Roman ready, if needed, to call 911 or swing a bat or  _whatever_. A small pile of what clearly was the messiest sandwich Dean has ever made.

Roman rubbed his own face. “Dean.”

"That was the last piece of ham! I actually cut up lettuce and tomato this time! I was like, Subways or whatever!" Dean picked up the mayonnaise and mustard soaked bread. 

Roman sighed. “What do you want me to do, Dean?”

"Make me un-drop it."

"I can’t make you un-drop it."

"Buy more ham then."

"It’s 10 pm. Ain’t nothing open now."

Dean groaned for way longer than was necessary for this situation. 

Roman patted Dean’s shoulder before leaning over and placing a kiss on his head. “Clean this up, alright? Then I’ll make you something.”


	13. do not disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not disturb. sheamus/summer rae. huzzah for grown adults being as good as hormonal teenagers.

Sheamus wasn’t sure what exactly riled Summer up so much when they had left the arena. She had appeared normal and neutral as they were leaving, saying goodbye to her fellow divas and even stopping by to speak to Renee about this and that. For the most part Summer hadn’t paid any more special attention to him then she did usually. She hadn’t done any of the usual when she was trying to give off that she was in the mood. 

But as soon as the couple had officially checked into their room, Summer had grabbed onto Sheamus and quickly started dragging him over to the elevators. He couldn’t even get out a word to her when she started to attack his mouth with her own. Seriously just attack. But of course the Irishman didn’t mind it.

His little fun didn’t stop in the elevator either, it continued on to the hall and until they made it to their door. And now it was Sheamus who had Summer pressed up on the door, his hand fumbling with the room key that he just couldn’t get into the damn hole. 

"I got it." Summer breathed out as she grabbed the key. Her lips were swollen and wet and holy shit Sheamus wanted to kiss them again. 

She turned slightly, sliding the card in and waiting for the beep. Sheamus reached over Summer and quickly swung the door open. He momentarily worried about what the doorknob might’ve done to the wall. But he figured he could check that out later, right now he had other things to worry about. 

He watched as Summer turned to face him, a mischievous smirk on her face as she grabbed a handful of his jacket. She pulled him into her, causing him to almost lose a bit of his footing. “God you look so  _hot_ tonight.” She purred. 

He actually blushed at that. A soft chuckle escaped him as he pushed a hand into her long blonde locks. “You too.” 

That sounded better in his mind. 

Summer didn’t seem to mind the lame response as she slowly backed up, taking his hand in hers. She lead him through the doorway, only stopping to get something from behind the door. 

"What are you— ?" Summer raised the plastic "Do Not Disturb" doorknob sign. 

"Just making sure no one bothers us." She singsonged, hooking the sign on the knob. "Now where were we…" 

Summer swung the door shut. 


	14. hold my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold my hand. sheamus/summer rae. chaa chaa real smooth.

Summer couldn’t stand around and watch this anymore. It would do no justice to the world if she just watched and let this….this…was there even a word to explain this? Horrendous? Terrifying? Horrenifying? 

Whatever.

She just couldn’t let this go on anymore in this beautiful green round earth. Gene Kelly didn’t die for this. 

"Please stop what you’re going."

Sheamus leaned in, the loud music of the club clearly inflicting his ability to hear her. “Wha’?” He yelled out. 

"Stop. Doing. This." She nearly yelled into his ear, motioning to his whole body.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to kill every roach in the building!"

She watched as Sheamus leaned back, confusion in his face as he halted his dancing to a stop. The word ‘dancing’ being used loosely here. His face slowly twisted to something that looked offended and, much to her surprise, she felt kind of bad. 

He didn’t say anything to her as he started to turn, clearly not wanting to deal with her anymore. She shot her hand out and stopped him.

"Wait." She called out, not really sure if he could even hear past the music. He turned to her anyways. His face held an expression of annoyance and she took a mental note to remember how sensitive the Great White really was. 

"Take my hand." She held her hand out. 

"…What?"

"Hold my hand." She reached down and took his hand. Leaning over she spoke to him, "I’ll show you how to dance. No need to thank me, just doing my good deed for the day."

Sheamus sighed, eyeing their hands and then her face. And then their hands. And her face once again. And then their…okay, he was clearly not there anymore. Drunk as hell probably. But eventually he looked back at her face and nodded. 

"Sho’ me how…it’s done." 


	15. 14. kiss along the hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pg-13. roman reigns/tyler breeze.

Tyler’s breath hitched as he felt Roman place feather light kisses down his toned stomach. Tyler was sure he could feel Roman’s scruff more than he can feel his lips and yet he still felt lightheaded. It was pathetic, Tyler thought, but then again he was sure Roman could make even the most vain fall to their knees to worship him. Or in this case, be worshiped by him.

Roman continued his kiss-pedition down, down, _down_ Tyler’s abs until he found himself in the middle of Tyler’s waist. Pressing his hands on the pretty boy’s thighs, Roman started to travel to the right. 

Roman pressed his lips firm now, as he started to kiss down Tyler’s right hip. Now Tyler was _really_ starting to feel lightheaded. But it wasn’t until Roman started to hum, creating a delicious vibration on the NXT Superstar’s hip, that he felt himself start to squirm. 

Roman didn’t complain. In fact he seemed pleasantly jubilant that he could make his man feel like this. It was evident in the way he smirked briefly at Tyler as he raised his head to hover over Tyler’s left hip. 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Tyler tried to snap out at Roman. His voice sounded as weak as he felt under Roman’s pleasure. 

Roman’s response was a nibble on Tyler’s skin. Tyler’s breath hitched loudly at the action, which was exactly what Roman wanted, Tyler was sure.


	16. 14. kiss along the hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pg-13. roman reigns/seth rollins.

Seth’s hand held firmly on Roman’s waist as he smirked up at his ex-teammate. 

Roman glared up at Seth. His ex-best friend. His current mistake. Well…as much as a mistake he could be because this was no accident. Roman had welcomed this, even though he knew he shouldn’t have. But once upon a time Seth could get Roman to do _anything_ and he supposed old habits just never died. 

“Don’t look so upset.” Seth spoke, smirking that stupid smirk he had on his stupid face all the fucking time. Roman wanted to punch it as much as he wanted to kiss it.

“Shut up.” Roman growled and he could see the excitement grow in Seth’s face. 

Seth didn’t say anything, though, as he lowered his face down to Roman’s wide stomach. Seth’s breath tickled Roman as the man let his nose slowly slide down south. Roman felt his body warm up as Seth continued down, expecting him to take him in, until Seth made a smooth turn. 

Now his lips touched bronze skin as he started to kiss down his hips. _The fucker remembered._ Roman thought to himself as he bit his lip. His hips, or more specifically the sensitive skin around that area, was one of his biggest weaknesses. Just a kiss on the right spot could really get the man going and right now Seth was dangerously close to finding it.

Seth continued to place wet kisses around Roman until _. Squirm._ Seth had found it. Seth wasted no time, placing his tongue flat on the surface and running it in circles as Roman sighed out something that sounded like a mixture of “fuck you” and “fuck yes.”

“Still the same.” Seth muttered, his breath tickling that sensitive spot. “Still the same.”


	17. 23. cunninglingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature. naomi/cody rhodes.

“Oh…my… _god.”_ Naomi moaned out. 

Stars. He was having her see stars. Damn it, he had her seein’ the whole damn galaxy. If she could, she’d throw in a Stardust joke, but that was the last thing on her mind. In fact there wasn’t much on her mind at all. She didn’t want to think; she just wanted to feel. 

And god, Cody was making her _feel.  
_

She felt as he slid his tongue around her clitoris, alternating between flicking it and nearly sucking it. She loved how it felt. He was like a damn natural and she wanted to praise him but as she opened her mouth all she could let out was a moan and a hitched breath. 

“Mmmm…Cody…” Was all she could say. Well…he’d know what she meant anyways.


	18. 6. gentle peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pg. kevin owens/jojo offerman.

“I love you!” 

JoJo clapped her hand around her mouth. 

_Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!_

How could she had let that slip? They were just _laughing._ He didn’t do anything that would call for such a sudden and loud confession of her feelings. Especially when she didn’t even know how he felt. He could turn her down right now. He could get up and leave her. 

“I’m sorry!” JoJo managed to squeak out. “I-I didn’t mean…I mean…I didn’t want to say it yet…”

Kevin didn’t say anything. Merely looking at her as she stared back at him. Why wouldn’t he say anything? _Say something!_

Kevin slowly leaned towards her before capturing her lips on his in a gentle and brisk peck. 

“I…love you too.”


	19. 19.forceful kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pg. roman reigns/tyler breeze/dolph ziggler.

“Come on, Ty-ty!” Dolph grinned. “Don’t be like that, babe.”

“Don’t babe me.”

“Can I ‘babe’ you?” Roman asked, unable to hide his amused grin. 

“No.” Tyler answered stubbornly. Crossing his arms over his chest. 

Roman looked over at Dolph, communicating through some sort of eye contact exchange. Tyler didn’t know what to call it, and he had even suspected that it was some kind of weird mental telepathy thing, but he always hated it. Mostly because it never seemed to reach him. 

“Ty-ty…” Dolph said, sliding to sit next to Tyler. Roman sat on Tyler’s other side. 

“What are you two doing?” Tyler asked slowly, looking between the two men. 

Roman leaned in quickly. Tyler tried to dodge his lips but he was met with Dolph’s lips on his cheek. He then felt Roman’s lips on his other cheek. 

“Get off!” Tyler tried to wiggle out but Dolph and Roman kept on him, even holding him down with their arms. 

It wasn’t until Roman pulled back first where Tyler was finally free. “Can you forgive us?” Roman asked, his lip pouting out slightly. 

Tyler looked over at Dolph who was also sporting a pout of his own. Fuck they were adorable. 

Tyler let out a long sigh before nodding. “Fine. I forgive you.”

“We love you.”

“…I love you guys too.”


	20. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Kenny so please forgive me if things sound a bit OOC!

“Come over here and  _make me_.” 

The words leave Naomi’s lips the moment she thought them, a smirk of sorts on her face as an amused Kenny looked on. The  _very small_ benefits of his recent injury being that she got to have him around; got to be this playful with him in person. Something that was  _very_ new. After all, she didn’t have much ways to speak to Kenny at all considering they were barely even in the same  _country_ let alone company. It was really only over that BTE episode where he had admitted his liking of her, and an arrangement from Xavier that they had even started speaking. 

And since then, the pair had just been finding time to speak on their own. But the privilege of speaking in person had happened only a handful of times. 

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Kenny finally responded back, slow (slightly limped) stride before he all out tackled her down. She could tell the idiot had hurt his knee in the process but he tried to hide it. Maybe because they had found themselves in a predicament here. Their faces closer than they were merely seconds ago. But something told her that was  _exactly_ what Kenny wanted by the confident grin on his face. He was surely taking advantage of this.

“You’re going to hurt your knee.”

“I don’t care.” 

A pause and then the slightest shuffle. Of course, she knew he wasn’t going to jeopardize his chance at stepping back in the ring for  _anything_. Something she admired in him and saw in herself as well. Still he didn’t move off of her and it made her slightly  _nervous_. An excited kind of nervous, the kind that left goosebumps at just the anticipation of something happening. There was also the worry he’d pull away completely, like he had done  _plenty_ beforejust for the sake of being an  _ass_ to her. But he hadn’t pulled away  _yet_ so she hoped that meant good things. 

“Is something going to happen here or---” And right then, before she could even finish, Kenny had brought his lips down to hers in a hungry kiss. The intensity she wasn’t prepared for but she caught up quick, arms wrapping around his neck loosely as a hand pushed into his salt-and-pepper hair. She felt as his hand pushed into her own hair, fingers tangling with her bright neon braids. 

Like this, Naomi did not think about the fact that they’d be separated again soon. She didn’t think of the fact that there wasn’t any way she’d know, right now, when he’d be back again or when she’d have any free time. Right now, it was just about them and that was good enough for her.


End file.
